Paw Prints
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: taken from her mother just hours old, Relenya Evans was put into a world of uncaring hands until the age of six when she found herself in the arms of a woman who would love her for enternity
1. Moon Rings

((**A/N: **Ello, all! I am back again, with something that I have been working on for a while. The concept is a bit different then my other stories, but I think you might like it. Ok then, onto the story. The song I used is Within Temptation- Restless))

((**A/N:** I own nothing that concerns the world of Harry Potter that the goddess that is J.K. Rowling created. I do own any new characters that I use. Warning now, I will be having a DM/HP and Harry is a Slytherin. Yah for snakes, ha I am so bad for saying that because personally, I believe that I am a mix of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin))

**Chapter 1: Moon Rings**

"AHHHH!"

She screamed into the gag as the healers tried to calm her. Her red hair was brought out of her face in a messy bun while the healers poured energy and pain potions down her throat. Her emerald eyes screamed and glared daggers towards the main healer, but she was ignored while her achy body was tended to, urging her to keep pushing. Suddenly, a sharp cry sounded through the room and Lily sank back against the pillows, breathing ragged.

"It's a little girl, Ms. Evans. Oh her eyes are so deep and beautiful." The light-skinned healer whispered, placing the small infant in her mother's arms.

Black onyx eyes stared up into Emerald with a tired look, curling into the larger and warmer body. Lily smiled, kissed her head of deep red hair and whispered

"Why hello, my little Relenya."

"_She embraced, with a smile,  
as she opened the door.  
A cold wind blows,  
it puts a chill into her heart."_

A presence captured and drew her attention to the doorway to find a clearly irritated Albus Dumbledore. The aging headmaster walked in, closing and warding the door behind him. Blue eyes studied and judged the woman who was very wary of the man.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me?"

"_You have taken away the trust,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart.  
Past and present are one in her head,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart."_

She didn't answer, only drew her small daughter closer to her chest. Her eyes sparkled in anger, as if daring the man to try anything.

"Lily, you mustn't let your Elvin blood control your anger. Now please, I mean you and you infant no harm."

She let her anger fall slightly, but the Elvin blood screamed at her that it was a mistake and that Relenya would be harmed if the old man was given any chance.

"_Take my hand as I wander through,  
all of my life I gave to you.  
Take my hand as I wander through,  
all of my love I gave to you."_

As if willing to act and comply with the elf's words, Albus quickly had Relenya in his hands, ignoring her sobs while Lily was forced to watch under a binding curse. The old man placed the tip of his wand of the infant's hand and muttered a charm that knocked her unconscious. Lily screamed in her head, praying that the bond had formed quickly enough and was relieved to see Relenya's tiny fingers react and reach for her mother.

"_You have taken away the trust,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart.  
Past and present are one in her head,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart."_

Albus ignored this and cast a powerful memory charm on the bound Elf. But before the spell could fully work, the Elvin blood blocked and prevented the charm, but it put the woman into a deep sleep, so she didn't see Albus disappear with a silently sobbing Relenya is his arm.

"_Take my hand as I wander through,  
All of my life I gave to you.  
Take my hand as I wander through,  
All of my love I gave to you."_

**Six Years Later**

A loud smack sent a small girl crashing to the floor, tears flowing over the streams of blood from the cuts that littered her face, but, she refused to let the man hear her scream. But when he grabbed her and began to walk up the stairs, she panicked and began to struggle, kicking and biting him until he dropped her. Taking her opportunity, she ran out of the house, glad for once for her extremely thin body, for it allowed her to move with great speed.

She stumbled along the concrete walk and fell near a park, skinning her knees until she could see bits of white through crimson on one knee. She hissed in pain and tried to wipe the blood away, but a loud growling drew her gaze upwards to find five huge dogs in front of her, hungry and rabid. She slowly brought herself up, ignoring the shooting pain and began to back up until her back was against the inside edge of the forest that surrounded the town.

The largest dog moved forward, forcing Relenya to back even further into the dark depths. Suddenly, the beasts lunged forward and she ran. She tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through her legs, but her six-year-old body couldn't take it and she collapsed, falling harshly against a large oak tree.

XXXMeanWhileXXX

A regal looking woman gazed down softly at her son, who was ready to leave.

" Bring the child here. No harm is to come to her, understand?" She ordered.

" Yes mother."

With a flash of light, the man with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes disappeared.

XXXXXX

Relenya was scared for her life and for very good reason. The five hungry and rabid dogs were moving closer to her ragged and weary form, ready to kill/

" N-n-nice d-d-dogs." She stuttered, tears pouring down her face like a faucet.

There was movement above her and a large mass dropped suddenly in front of her and she was able to make out the form of a large black wolf. The creature's silver eyes gave a protective glance at her before moving it towards the dogs, hunches raised. A threatening growl had the dogs backing up and retreating, leaving the young girl with the black wolf.

Said wolf turned to back towards her and sat, watching her shacking form. The tears had stopped and Relenya was trying to slow her breathing. The wolf gave a soft whine and began to gently lick her face, cleaning her pink cheeks of the semi-dried blood & tears until her face was clean and dry. She was gazing warily at the creature, but brought a shaky hand up the wolf put its head underneath it.

" Thank you, wolfie." Relenya whispered, falling back against the tree. " Please don't leave me." She added in barely a whisper, dropping into sleep.

The wolf's silver eyes studied the child before licking her ankle and gently nipping it, sending a series of silver and orange paw prints to wrap around her leg. A soft glow surrounded the creature until a woman's form appeared with waist length, jet black hair and moon silver eyes. She pulled the small child into her lap and stroked her hair, smiling softly as the girl curled in closer to her.

" Don't you worry, my sweet Relenya. I'll protect you, always." She whispered, the little girl's head.

Sometime later, a figure appeared next to them, causing the woman to pull the child closer and snarl at the figure.

" Easy Kielye. It's Ryan, so please calm down." Ryan said, kneeling down next to Kielye and Relenya.

" My Mother has ordered that I bring the child to her." He added softly.

Kielye was silent before she stood, carefully cradling Relenya to her chest and began walking, Ryan next to her.

" But, why are you going in your human form? It's not like I can't carry the child."

The wolf stopped and faced the elf, placing a free hand on his temple, passing all the memories that she had gained from her sleeping cub. Ryan quickly paled and nearly threw up.

" She's only six! How can anyone do that her, let alone a child?"

Kielye was silent before she started walking again, but this time, Relenya's leg caught the elf's attention; but he chose to stay silent, desperately trying not to throw up as the, memories paraded around his head.

They finally arrived at the village and Kielye instantly went to the healers, but was extremely cautious before letting any of them touch her cub.

" Kiel, I need to see the extent of her injuries. I won't take her out of your arms, I promise." Mary wished, pushing her dirty blonde hair out of her face, her dark brown eyes pleading with the wolf.

Moon silver eyes relented and she loosened her grip on Relenya, allowing Mary to slowly turn the slightly bleeding child and begin working on healing the shacking cub.

Two hours later found Kielye sitting on the bed's edge, her cub next her, tight against her leg. Her hand was clutching her robe in a loose hold while Kielye's hand was constantly stroking her hair, lulling her into sleep.

A full moon was shining in through the window, illuminating Relenya's small figure further. Her mid-back length black hair shimmered, casting an eerie glow over her already pale form.

A small smile on her lips, Kielye leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispering

" What does your mind ponder, my cub?"

Relenya sleepily opened her onyx eyes and smiled. But she didn't answer, only whispered back.

" Wolfie."

" How do you know this?"

" Eyes…such pretty eyes."

She drifted back to sleep, her small body basically on Kielye's lap. The older wolf was planning revenge for her cub, the memories replaying in her head. For the complete trust that Relenya placed in Kielye's hands allowed her to see all the way back to when Albus took the infant from Lily, even is Relenya was far too young the event or her birth mother.

" I will make you pay, Albus. I swear it, I will make her the most powerful witch you will ever regret screwing with." She hissed.

((**A/N:** yah, first chap up! Hope you like. You know what to do))


	2. Star Eyes

((**A/N: **Ello, all! I am back again, with something that I have been working on for a while. The concept is a bit different then my other stories, but I think you might like it. Ok then, onto the story. The song I used is Cascada-Can't Stop the Rain))

((**A/N:** I own nothing that concerns the world of Harry Potter that the goddess that is J.K. Rowling created. I do own any new characters that I use. Warning now, I will be having a DM/HP and Harry is a Slytherin. Yah for snakes, ha I am so bad for saying that because personally, I believe that I am a mix of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin))

**Chapter 2: Star Eyes**

**Eleven Years Later**

The sun was bright, almost blinding the figure as it ran towards its destination. The heat was almost killer in the sun's rays, but the figure only went faster until they stopped in front of a woman and man, handing a scroll to the woman, who nodded, dismissing the messenger, who ran off.

The woman smirked when she read the letter, forgetting that her cousin was still standing next to her.

" Lenya, what's so funny?" Ryan asked, peering slightly at the parchment.

" Oh nothing, just that mother wants me back because father wishes to see me. It's funny because she could have mentioned this before I left, but _no_ she has to be herself and weird. Well, dear cousin, I'm off. Tell aunty I said hello."

Relenya speed off, moving so quickly through the forest, one would think she was floating, for it appeared that her feet weren't even touching the deep green grass.

"_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye"_

Relenya had grown both mentally and physically since Kielye made her a member of the pack when she was six. Even when she was away from the abusive environment, it took years for the damage that she sustained from her foster father to be over written with the love and care her family gave her now. But, what took the longest to overcome was the sexual abuse. She could only stand her mother and father's touch for three years, going through meditation and therapy, when one day she hugged her cousin Ryan without any fear at all. To say there was happiness was an understatement. Relenya had never seen her father cry, but the tears that showed in his eyes that day were mixed with pure pride.

"_I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin"_

Her hair had grown on eleven years to far past her waist and because of Kielye's adoption, her onyx eyes were invaded by moon silver rings. She soon gained her mother's personality, much to her father's chagrin.

When she was twelve, Kielye finally told her the truth about her birth & parent, and was not surprised when she didn't get angry with her, but Albus.

"So, it's _his_ fault I was placed with that….that THING!?" She hissed, her rage causing the air around her to crack.

"_So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you"_

After calming down her cub, Kielye began to teach her how to reign in her anger and keep it in check. With the help of Ryan as well, they taught her how to control the Elvin gifts she obtained from Lily.

"_I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin"_

But, standing in front if her father now, one could only see her wolf heritage shining: her eyes like slits; small pointed canines showing on her pale lips and her ears pointed. She was grinning like a five year old up at the man who she had, just like her mother and little sister, wrapped around her fingers.

Lord Damien Shell was a normal sized man, small for a wolf, but his eyes gave his wolf nature away. Two orange eyes smiled at his oldest cub while his youngest cub was taking over his short brown hair, insisting on trying to braid it.

" Are you telling me that I can go to Hogwarts father?" Relenya asked, trying desperately to keep her onyx-silver eyes on his orange, despite the fact that Emily was trying to now put pink ribbons in her father's hair.

" Yes, I think it is time for Albus to see just what he messed with. Plus, Harry received Lily's letter last week, so I guess he wants to meet you." Kielye responded, smirking at Relenya, who smiled.

She nodded and bolted up to her room, Emily under her arm giggling loudly. The siblings didn't see their mother collapse in laughter as Damien was trying with gusto to remove the tiny bows & braids from his hair and failing at it.

Relenya was laughing as hard as Emily was; the image of her father stuck her mind. They reached Relenya's room and Emily sat on her bed while her sister ran around her room, throwing clothes at the open trunk, which automatically folded them. Books, small boxes of sweets, jewelry & quite a few potion kits also found themselves thrown gently into the trunk. Thirty minutes later, Relenya smiled at Emily, who was close to tears.

" Oh, don't you fret baby girl. Big sister will never be gone for too long. Besides, you know you can use the two-way mirror when you need to talk to me. Come on Emi, your nine years old, you got to be me here while I'm gone, ok?" She said, pulling the younger girl into a tight, loving embrace.

" I know sis, but I'm going to miss you a lot." Emily replied, kissing her cheek.

Relenya kissed her back, moving to finish her packing , finally putting her favorite pair of boots in and locking the trunk.

She collapsed on the bed, smirking when Emily laid down, her head of soft brown hair resting on her stomach, her silver/orange eyes sparkling as she spoke to Relenya. Soon, both sisters were fast asleep, Emily's dreams peaceful, but her sister did not gain the same joy, her dreams like torture, but she remained asleep, the vision silencing her.

**NEXT DAY**

Lenya sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, deep in thought as the scenery whizzed by. At first, Damien wanted Ryan and Kyle to ride with her, but he quickly realized that never stopping Kielye from teaching her the perfect begging eyes was a mistake, because he soon saw his oldest cub off, to go to Hogwarts alone.

" _Darling, she's seventeen __and __she is our daughter. She is quite capable of taking care of herself." Kielye had whispered, walking towards the barrier._

" _Yes, I know this Kielye, but what if the old fool tries something again?" Damien responded, his orange eyes still locked on the receding train._

" _Well, then she's going to make him regret his actions and apologize." Kielye said, grabbing his hand & kissing him, before disappearing._

Relenya let her mind wander and her guard down, so when the compartment door slammed open, she glared at the boy who was looking her over.

" What?" She hissed.

The blonde at the door smirked and pulled the brunette in behind him, closing and locking the door behind them both.

" I am sorry, but I had to be sure that Ms. Evans described you right, which she did, somewhat." The blonde said, sitting down.

She sat straight and watched as he whispered to the brunette, whose eyes never left the blonde's silver.

" Emerald..." She thought.

" Harry?" She asked in a small whisper.

The brunette's head snapped up, locking his emerald with her onyx-silver and that's when she saw the bruises that covered half of his face and neck.

" What the f-" She started, reaching forward, but was halted by the blonde's hand.

" I beg you please, don't touch him. I just got him away from him 'relative's' care."

But Relenya refused to move back, her wolf senses screaming at her to protect her baby brother. So, she chose to ignore the blonde's request and moved closer, kneeling at Harry's feet, locking her eyes with his.

" Hey." She whispered.

His dull emerald eyes connected completely with hers and suddenly, she was standing on the edge of a memory, Harry next to her. She watched years of abuse that too closely resembled her own. Coming out of his mind, she sobbed until she was barely breathing, but a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the real world.

" Now you see why." The blonde whispered.

Nodding, she sat up, but remained at her brother's feet. She looked up at the blonde and gave a small smile.

" Relenya Shell."

He gave a smirk back and replied

" Draco Malfoy."

" Lenya." Harry's small voice startled her.

" Yes, Harry?" She replied, gently grasping his hand.

" I saw yours."

Her breath caught in her throat and she realized that he had seen her past.

She began to panic slightly, not seeing Draco whisper a spell, healing Harry's wounds, but when he finished all of the memories that Harry had gained from Relenya, he snarled.

" I would willingly kill a man like that." He whispered.

Once again, she was startled. " What…how…"

" I can read Harry's thoughts."

After a few minutes, realization hit her hard. " Soul bond."

Silver eyes met hers and nodded. "We've been bonded for about two years."

Sighing, Relenya looked up her brother with laughing eye.

" Harry, it seems that you and I need to do a lot of catching up, huh?"

Harry smirked, nodded and she moved back to her seat, and began, allowing Harry to get comfortable.

**Two Hours Later**

Relenya found herself in front of Harry, who was bleeding from the cut in his arm, while Draco kept himself from attacking the group in front of them.

" Weasel, do you have a death wish?" The blonde Wintrier hissed. ((**A/N:** a Wintrier is a magical creature with the ability to control and harness the power of ice and cold))

Ronald Weasley didn't answer, only sneered, but his eyes locked on Relenya and his anger tripled.

" I see that Hogwarts has actually dropped in respect for itself if it lets lowlife creatures in like here."

Harry's eyes snapped up and he started to respond, but Lenya's hand on his shoulder silenced him.

" A Weasley huh? Funny, a pureblood wizard like you should have learned from your family that you should appreciate a creature like me more then your attitude shows. Tell me Weasel, do you know what and who I am?"

A smug sneer spread across his face. " Who you are, I don't give a shit. But, obviously you're a dark creature, since you're around Malfoy and he's a death eater, who obviously tricked Potter. The only reason one your age would be coming here now is if You-Know-Who sent you himself!"

She couldn't help the knowing smirk that spread across her face that quickly turned into a sneer that the redhead found eerily familiar.

" Simple minded fool!" She hissed. " I am no ordinary creature, I am a Heaven's Wolf. I am human still, but I am Lady Relenya Shell, daughter Lord Damien and Lady Kielye, King and Queen of the Wolfen Realm. You have no right to show the amount of disrespect you have. The few I have met are good, but families of traitors like you are not worthy to even speak to me! Your family has done nothing but shame the wizarding name between your father and your brother Percy, the respect for purebloods is dying and you look down on **ME!?**" Relenya spit at the redhead's foot and walked away, seething.

Draco and Harry quickly followed, sneering and laughing at the redhead. Relenya was desperately trying to calm down, so she didn't see Harry move quickly in front of and stop, smirking at her. She finally did see him and stop when she almost crashed into him.

" What are you smirking at?" She snipped.

" I do believe that I've only seen Narcissa hold pride & anger while maintaining dignity all at the same time, but you dear sister, take the cake."

She smiled and let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Wrapping an arm gently around his shoulders, she laughed.

" When it comes to family honor, I tend to lose my cool a little and get all snobby. I don't like to act like a stuck up brat, but when it keeps my little sister safe, I do. I'm not as bed as I used to be, but I guess I can still be a bit of a hothead."

They got into a carriage and chatted while they traveled up to the school. Relenya listened as they talked about their first two year and they fought, until one incident with Draco's father turned Harry's view, as small as it was, upside down. They soon became friend and a few years later, realized that maybe something more existed between them.

" Alright, I really don't need to know anymore." Relenya said, throwing her gloves at them, causing their laughter to echo as they exited the carriage.

Not even fazed by the size of Hogwarts; she had seen plenty of huge castles in her life, Relenya walked in behind the boys until a voice stopped he.

" Ms. Shell, a moment." The cool voice said.

She turned to see a tall man with chin length hair, black as night, a hooked nose and onyx eyes walk up & stop in front of her. Relenya turned back and sent Harry & Draco them along with a nod.

When she faced the man again, she was startled by how closely he was watching her.

" You are to come with me and wait until you are to be sorted."

" Thank you, sir. I was wondering how I would be treated." She responded, following the man, snickering at the billowing robes behind him.

" I do hope that your name won't cause you think that you deserve special treatment."

Startled, she stopped to see the man watching her, a look that sent shivers down her spine.

" Of course not sir, my parents raised me a hell of lot better then that. I'm not a Weasley, I do have some dignity in me." She replied with a small smirk.

" Where have I seen that smirk before?" The man whispered.

" I haven't a clue, sir." She said.

He startled, but was interrupted before he could respond.

" Ms. Shell?" A new voice called.

Slightly bowing her head in respect towards the man, Relenya walked over to the older woman and followed her into the Great Hall, ignoring the glares she received from Weasley.

" Ah, students, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student. Please, give a warm welcome to Miss Relenya Shell." Albus Dumbledore called out, not seeing the look of hatred from said girl.

((**A/N:** WOW, long, lol. Ok anyway, ya'll know what to do. I luvz reviews, me eats them for snackies))


	3. Red Orange Prints

((A/N: Ello, all! I am back again, with something that I have been working on for a while. The concept is a bit different then my other stories, but I think you might like it. Ok then, onto the story. The song I used is Paramore- Fences))

((A/N: I own nothing that concerns the world of Harry Potter that the goddess that is J.K. Rowling created. I do own any new characters that I use. Warning now, I will be having a DM/HP and Harry is a Slytherin. Yah for snakes, ha I am so bad for saying that because personally, I believe that I am a mix of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin))

**Chapter 3: Red Orange Prints**

Placed on rather weak looking three legged stool by the older woman, an old hat placed on her head, Relenya instantly felt the presence of an old soul in her mind. But instead of reacting violently, she felt peace and calm float around her mind.

_' Ah, such a bright& vivid, yet dark mind you have, Lady Shell. It seems you intend to make it hard for me to place you. Strong magical offense and defense, strong understanding of Astrology, and…well, well, well, it seems you have an extremely open mind, young princes. Again, it will be difficult to place, but it seems that you would be best suited for_

**SLYTHERIN!'**

_' And my dear, do try and keep Mr. Potter safe. I fear the headmaster will try and harm him to the point where he'll be nothing but a doll.'_ The hat added in a small, hurried whisper.

_"I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
there's people looking through  
The window in the door, they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
you'd rather be._

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have."_

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT SHE WAS A DEATH EATER!" Ron's voice yelled harshly across the hall.

Relenya stopped and refused to look at the boy, but when she turned, the look that was sent his way from her black-silver eyes told everyone she was willing to kill the boy.

_"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
you'd rather be."_

" I could tell! She's just a whore of You- Know- Who!"

Her eyes shot open and panic washed across her face as memories long buried resurfaced with gusto and she was starting to hyperventilate.

" You're so willing once I convince you enough, so now, you'll be my whore, mine and mine alone."

Her old foster father's voice echoed in her head and she didn't see Harry rush over and Severus Snape, who was ready to mutilate Weasley.

_"And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile."_

"RONALD, you are a bloody fool!" Two voices rang as one.

Harry stopped to see Fred & George Weasley barring down on their younger brother.

" Do you have any idea just how big of an idiot you are!?" Fred seethed.

" Do you have any sense of decency? Why we outta-" George hissed.

"George, stop."

Her voice was soft & quiet, but the twins heard her as if she was next to them, not across the hall.

" He's nothing but scum to me." She added, walking quickly out of the hall, Harry and Draco behind her.

_"Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah..  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah.  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style."_

Severus watched them walk out for a minute before his and the rest of the hall's attention was drawn back to Ron.

" Three weeks detention and 500 house points for gravely insulting and harassing a student, Mr. Weasley." He said in an icy tone that could have frozen the air.

Ron looked for support from his head of house, but the look that she was giving him told him clearly he would receive no such help from her.

Meanwhile, Lenya was standing in frame of the Slytherin Dorm, refusing to allow Harry to drag her into the seemly small room but a somewhat gentle but not push from behind forced her in and she half glared at Draco, who smirked back.

They both seemed like that wanted to talk to her about what happened in the hall, but she walked away, putting herself in front of the fireplace. Her mind was overworking, trying to lock the ghosts of her past away.

Harry refused to let her retreat, so he sat down on floor next to her, his back against her knees, emerald eyes watching her carefully, Draco on the other side, facing her though. She gave a small smile and leaned down until her chin hit her kneecaps.

" It's not like I haven't heard that before, but the last time I was actually called a whore was when I was under that man's thumb. I can usually ignore anything that irritates me, but I don't know what caused me to react at all to Weasley." She said after about thirty minutes of comfortable silence and the sound of cracking embers.

" It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Albus, the meddling fool." Severus's voice said from the doorway.

Harry looked up and gave his head of house a questioning look. Relenya hadn't looked up, but her head was at an angle, obviously listening. Draco eyed the potion master with wary eyes.

" Don't give me that look, Draco. It didn't take me that long to figure out that Albus was using dark spells on her. The main one he used exposes one's deepest and true fear and makes it the only thing the victim can concentrate on. It only lasts as long as the victim allows it to." Severus said, kneeling down next to her.

" I'm fine now sir. No need to worry, I've been through worse black spells then that." Relenya replied, standing.

As she walked towards the dorm rooms, she was stopped by his voice.

" I know about you & Lily."

Frozen, Severus couldn't see the panic spreading in her eyes. After a minute, she replied, but didn't look at him.

" And what do you plan to do with knowledge?"

" As of now? I will do nothing, Relenya. You have a home, a family, and you truly don't belong in this part of the magical world. Besides, if Albus were to find out that you were Relenya Cally Evans, he would do everything in his power to remove by trying to prove that you were somehow raised by the Dark Lord."

A smirk appeared, wiping the fear away from her eyes and she couldn't stop the bark of laughter that came out. Turning to face him again, she was smiling widely.

" Irony if there ever was a situation." She said, walking down the stairs.

" And what's with the smirk? I figured you would be pissed, what with not only your own honor on the line, but your family's as well." Severus responded, standing.

Again, she let herself be taken by laughter before responding. " It's ironic, because in a way, the dark lord has raised me."

Harry eyed his older sister carefully before relaxing. " It seems we have that in common, Lenya."

" Harry!" Draco hissed.

" And do we have that in common, dear brother?"

" Ever since second year, dear old Tom has been training my magic so I can control it and my Elvin blood." He answered, smirking at her.

The sparkle in her eyes could have sent Albus running for the hills. " When mom officially adopted me, she found out that I had a connection with Tom even before I was born because Lily was a Death Eater…in a way; She was a spy for Tom. So when she found out she was pregnant, she went to him and asked him a favor she would have trusted to no one else."

" What was it?" Draco asked, pulling Harry onto the couch.

Turning to the window, the full moon caused her to gain an unearthly glow.

" He was made my godfather before she was a month pregnant and while she was still carrying me, He trained my magic and passed knowledge to me that I can recall even now. Because Albus took me from her, Tom never got the chance to finish my training. Too bad that Albus got to me first and blocked Tom's influence on Voldemort. Harry, it wasn't Tom that killed Lily & James, and in some form, it wasn't really Voldemort's fault. There was no prophecy, just some cruel, deadly joke that Albus pulled." Relenya replied, dropping the little glamours she had on.

Outlines of silver wings appeared, shimmering in the moonlight, but what most showed with her spaghetti strap shirt on were the paw prints that ran all over her body. Each print was one of two colors and Severus recognized that they were the color of Kielye's and Damien's eyes.

" I remember when the dark lord had us scouting the country for a little infant, saying that the child was from one of his most loyal. I guess you were the little one we never found."

" You never would have. I was taken to Italy, but then I went with mum to Spain. But the actual placing of my home is never the same, and you can only find it if you live in it. A security measure that is meant to keep us safe."

Draco was still stuck on her earlier comments.

" Godfather, but…but…but" He stuttered, looking around the room, but his eyes shot back to Harry.

" Harry! You're supposed to leave those up for now!" He hissed.

((A/N: Yah for funness! Ok, I have zero reviews and im hungrey……))


	4. Honey Red Flames

((**A/N: **Ello, all! I am back again, with something that I have been working on for a while. The concept is a bit different then my other stories, but I think you might like it. Ok then, onto the story. The song I used is Damone- What We Came Here For))

((**A/N:** I own nothing that concerns the world of Harry Potter that the goddess that is J.K. Rowling created. I do own any new characters that I use. Warning now, I will be having a DM/HP and Harry is a Slytherin. Yah for snakes, ha I am so bad for saying that because personally, I believe that I am a mix of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin))

((**A/N:** I'm really starting to doubt wither or not I should continue to write this. I have no reviews, but I have plenty of readers. You guys are so mean))

**Chapter 4: Honey Red Flames**

" Harry! You're supposed to leave those up for now!"

Onyx-Silver eyes locked on the young Slytherin. Relenya was shocked and angered by what she saw: his own glamours dropped, she was angered to see the bruises that covered his frame and was shocked to see how much he truly looked like Lily. His short, black hair was now shoulder length and a deep Auburn; his features were truly Elvin.

But, she couldn't keep her mind off of the bruises that littered his body, going from the deepest purple to ugly green from his head down, even on his fingers. She walked up to him, letting her fingertips dance across her skin, her digits glowing silver. The bruises reacted and began to fade, but the three males didn't see the same bruises being applied to her legs. She was able to fully heal him, but when the pain shot up her nerves, she collapsed, gasping in short breaths.

"_everything I thought I knew  
changed the day that I met you  
all my rides and fake tattoos  
I thought we were so damn cool_

I'd get right back on the airplane  
the greyhound bus the subway train  
if I thought it'd ease the pain  
I'm not someone you ignore  
give us what we came here for  
pick my heart up off the floor  
give us what we came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
just give us what we came here for"

" How…How could you walk around like there was no pain at all?"

" I guess I've grown numb." Harry replied, seeing that she was clenching her jaw in pain.

He kneeled down next to her and pulled the hem of her robe up, exposing the blacked legs. He was ready to raise hell, when she suddenly grabbed around her neck and stood, ignoring the pain.

" I have to go." She said, rushing out of the door, ignoring the students she was pushing through.

"_every time I look at you  
I forget what I'm supposed to do_

I can turn around and walk away  
and break my heart but who's to say  
you'll notice anyway  
I'm not someone you ignore  
give us what we came here for  
pick my heart up off the floor  
give us what we came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
give me what we came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
give me what we came here for

one step in and one step out  
one things clear beyond a doubt  
I had happiness and now I'm just about  
to watch it burn"

Relenya bolted out of the entrance hall into the warm September air, pulling a dark blue robe on, hiding her face from the moon. With a whispered word, she pulled gently on her pendent and disappeared.

**Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne, anger coursing through his mind as he watched the kneeling Death Eater with distain.

" Avery, you annoy me. You couldn't even collect correct information from Knockturn Alley." He hissed

" Forgive me my lord, I will not-"

Hexing the simple, weak man quickly calmed Voldemort, his red eyes flashing towards the remaining Death eaters, daring them to report that they failed.

" I'm guessing that thirteen years without a body has left some pent up anger, huh?" A smooth, female voice said from the doorway.

All eyes trained on the female form in the large doorway, while she walked nonchalantly towards the throne.

" Who are you?" Voldemort hissed.

Stopping near him, she bowed her head slightly, but when she stood again, her onyx-silver eyes flashed into view and the voice said again

" Surely, you wouldn't have forgotten about me? I mean, it was only four years ago that you last trained my magic."

The hood lowered and an audible gasp sounded from the group of Death Eaters. Her long black hair shimmered in the moonlight, casting an eerie glow around her body and her paw print tattoos were clearly seen on her body, each giving a glow in the light.

"_I'd get right back on the airplane  
the greyhound bus the subway train  
if I thought it'd ease the pain  
if I thought it'd ease the pain_

I'm not someone you ignore  
give us what we came here for  
pick my heart up off the floor  
give us what we came here for  
I'm not someone you ignore  
give us what we came here for  
pick my heart up off the floor  
give us what we came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
give me what I came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
give me what I came here for  
nothing less and nothing more  
give me what I came here for"

Red eyes flashed quickly to brown before returning and he began to laugh, the identity of the intruder finally known to him. The laughter sent shivers down the Death Eater's spines, but it had no effect on Relenya, who smirked at the fear rolling off of the group.

" It seems the years have been kind on you, my Relenya." She could hear a different tone in the man's voice and it brought a small smile to her face.

" Better for the last eleven then the first six, but yes it has been very kind."

Casting a gaze out of the corner of her eye, she saw many of the Death Eaters had their wands out hidden in their sleeves.

" Leave us."

Shocked, the Death Eaters took a minute before they left, the door locked behind them and silencing charms went up.

" Relenya, I thought you had died along with Lily." Tom's voice said, drawling her attention again.

" Well, thanks to Albus, I almost did." She whispered, collapsing under the pain her legs.

Hands shot forward and caught her, before she fully hit the cold floor. Red-brown eyes caught sight of the bruises on her legs and his anger grew.

" Who?" He hissed.

" They're not originally mine." She replied, looking up into now red eyes.

" Explain."

" There were Harry's, given by his uncle. I took them away, not knowing just how much pain that he could endure. I can barely stand without using a lot of magic on my own legs and he walked around like it was normal."

Gentle hands brought her up onto a chair and began a series of complex healing spells, the pain leaving her legs and the bruises disappearing. When he was done, he gently grasped her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

" Try not to do that again, otherwise I believe Surrey will be in flames."

She gave no reply and stood, her fingers tracing the scars on her arms, horrid memories still being drawn out. In eleven years, she has felt such fear as she did now. Her eyes were trained on a far wall as the memory played as if she was on the sidelines. Tom came around to her side and after seeing her eyes like slits and tears flowing down her face, he put his fingers in her temple and whispered

" Show me."

But what he saw nauseated him:

**Clark has four year-old Relenya back against a wall, welts on her body, belt in his hand.**

" **I'm sworry, pwleaze no." The toddler cried, blood mixing with her sweat and tears.**

**Anger flashed across Clark's face and he grabbed her, storming up the stairs, Relenya screaming, knowing her fate.**

**Kicking her door open, Clark three her onto the floor, ripping her shirt off in the process.**

"STOP!" Relenya cried out, pulling from Tom's hold.

She turned to see his brown-red eyes gone and crimson orbs burning with anger towards the wall. His gaze connected with hers for the briefest of moments before he turned and said

" Leave, I'll be busy for the rest of the night."

He swept out of the throne room while Relenya moved to the chair and collapsed, no longer crying.

" What have I done?" She whispered, silently calling for her father, a howl on the tip of her tongue.

((**A/N:** Ok here's the deal. Until I get reviews –more then three- I will not write more, got it? I don't mean to sound harsh, but I think it's rude to not review))


End file.
